The Outsiders
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: When the International Smash tournament opens it's third rules edition, certain warriors are furious to be excluded. They fight for their right to fight-though their methods may be slightly suspect. T for battle. Also, risk of odd pairings. XP


_Ohai._

The Outsiders

Chapter One-Access Denied

"This is an insult."  
"Hn."  
"I was really looking forward to this…"  
"And _he_ got in… of _course_…"  
"At least that stupid Pichu lost as well."  
"No _way_ is that Ganondorf better than _me._"  
"There will be a reckoning."  
"….wait, are you my mum?"  
"…yes. This is really weird."

Nine figures were walking, furiously, away from the International Smash Tournament headquarters. A black furred hedgehog with a furious scowl, a tall, bipedal feline with purple tinted skin. A two tailed fox, and a girl with a white pokeball hat, a blue shirt, red skirt and a belt of pokeballs. An orange and yellow, oversized mouse with a blunted thunderbolt tail. A purple clothed, purple haired sorcerer. An odd cloud of what seemed to be pure red energy. A bright red haired warrior wearing blue armour, and a woman wearing a blue dress, with an overlong green ponytail.

There expressions ranged from sheer, worrying fury, through sadness all the way to disdain and intense confusion-though that was likely due to sudden discovery of a close relation that should be dead or not alive yet.

"Apparently. I am too unpredictable." growled Shadow, focussing energy to his palm.  
"Second to last place did not qualify me to return." scowled Mewtwo.  
"I'm not popular enough…" whimpered Tails.  
"Red is better known than you." said Leaf the pokemon trainer, in a bad falsetto.  
"No point having you in the same thing as an icon like Pikachu." grumbled Raichu.  
"No-one even knows who you _are._" added Vaati, tearing an imaginary examiner into pieces.  
"Just because I'm insane doesn't mean I can't fight!" complained Giygas sadly.  
"I was only there last time to promote some stupid game." said Roy bitterly.  
"They don't need the person who bought the game to _half the world_ when they have the amazing cancer-curing Ike." said Lyn, furious.

There was a short silence.

"We could take every smasher in that mansion." said Mewtwo quietly.  
"They wouldn't stand a chance." grinned Lyn. "No way could they work together."  
"But we're united by a common enemy." said Vaati with a sharklike grin. "Them."  
"We'll beat them into a pulp if we have to." said Shadow. "They'll have to let us in."  
"Then everyone will know who we are!" said Tails, eyes shining.

"We can't just rush into this." said Leaf. "Teamwork or no teamwork."  
"We need a plan." agreed Raichu.

"Easy!" said Giygas loudly. "We make a mighty villain!"  
"Has anyone explained the birds and the bees to this guy?" said Shadow. "We can't make a villain."  
"Yeah we can! Pool our powers with some cool technology-I can get it easy. We can set the world on fire and watch it burn!" said the powerful, insane being.  
"…let's not destroy the world." said Lyn. "But, using this to weaken them is a good idea. Wait for them to fall into a false sense of security…"  
"After the first tournament?" asked Tails.  
"No." said Leaf, shaking her head. "They'll be at the peak of their game. Shortly after… let's train. Ex-_haustively._"

They all nodded.

"I'll see if I can get hold of someone in a position of power to slip us information." said Mewtwo.  
"I'll get hold of some of the special equipment they have." said Lyn, caressing the handle of her sword. "No-one's going to get in my way."

Shadow nodded.  
"After you two do that, get to training. We all need to be beyond our best." he said.

"I think the tournament ends in a month." said Leaf.  
"Four months." said Mewtwo. "Four months will give them time for the tournament-and whatever stupid idea the hands come up with this time."

They all nodded, preparing to find the toughest opponents they could, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Lyn?" added Shadow. "Try to get some… Smash Balls. I hear they could increase our power a hundredfold."

They began to dissipate.

"Wait!" shouted Giygas, floating above them. "We can't meet here. Let's meet somewhere no-one else dares to go. I can create gates… to Subspace. And, and, and. What do we call our fake villain?"

There were nods, and suggestions of names, but none seemed to fit.  
"Tabuu." said Mewtwo. "We call him Tabuu."

* * *

_Weeell?_


End file.
